Long-term field research will be continued on aspects of primate behavior, social organization, and population ecology. The primary focus of the study is the baboon population of Amboseli National Park, Kenya. Current research focuses on several special topics: (1) selective foraging and nutrition, (2) competition and cooperation in social groups, (3) ecology of infant development and of mother-infant relationships, and (4) population processes in a changing habitat.